


February 15th, Kinoshita

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: A series of connecting one-shots telling the birthday's of our favorite characters.Kinoshita has to admit, he's happy he was born the day after Valentine's Day.





	February 15th, Kinoshita

Kinoshita had to admit, he was forever thankful he wasn’t actually born _on_ Valentines day. Being born the day after was unpleasant enough, he was happy that he had waited a few extra hours so the calendar shifted to February 15th. It was depressing enough not to see any chocolates in his locker or not to get stopped in the halls by the giggling girls. It would have been even worse if everyone was so focused on the day of ‘love’ that they forgot about their friend’s birthday as well.

 

So, though most of his friends were dead on their feet from either crying about being ignored by the masses the day before or because they had gorged on chocolate, he could take comfort in the fact that they at least remembered him on his birthday each year.

 

Well, they always had previously.

 

“Alright, let’s try a practice match!” Ennoshita said, clapping his hands loudly to get everyone’s attention.

 

Kinoshita frowned. As usual, they did not have morning practice the day after Valentine’s day – mostly because they were all aware that most of the boys would be very uncomfortable after the night before- and this was the first time he had seen many of his teammates that day. However, he had seen Ennoshita. His friend had been a bit frantic all day, working on setting up the practice teams for that afternoon. Narita was in a different class and had not joined them for lunch, making Kinoshita wonder if his friend had not been in school. However, he was standing on the court now, talking to Noya and Tanaka, so that obviously wasn’t the right conclusion.

 

Kinoshita stepped onto the court and firmly pushed the thoughts of his birthday away. He was sure that everyone was just focused on practice at the moment. Things were odd, after all. It was difficult, being here without the third years. After Nationals, the third years had officially graduated from the club and the team was forced to try and reset themselves. They were down a setter, so it was difficult for them to do practice matches. Ennoshita was adjusting to being captain and finding his place on the team. He had his hands full, especially with Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata…and Tsukishima, when the blond got started.

 

He had been even saltier than usual lately, mostly in Hinata’s direction. Usually, Kinoshita wouldn’t think anything about it, but without Suga and Daichi to put a stop to it, it was quickly getting out of hand.

 

“Alright, we’re going to try something different,” Ukai said, glancing down at the paper Ennoshita had been working on during their breaks that day. “Team A – Kageyama, Tsukishima, Kinoshita, and Tanaka. Team B – Noya, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Narita. Ennoshita will be watching from the sidelines with me.”

 

Kinoshita’s lips pinched and he sent a glare toward his friend, who avoided his gaze. Being on a team with Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Tanaka was going to be difficult and they were going to have to focus on defense without a libero. The only thing that could console him even a little was that the other team didn’t have a setter. Noya was the only one that had even a little bit of training for the position and he would, hopefully, be too focused on his libero job to do anything else.

 

“Remember your iron club isn’t here, King,” Tsukishima said condescendingly as they all huddled together briefly before they got started. “So no freak quicks.”

 

Kageyama sent the blonde a look of disgust. “Don’t call me that. And I haven’t done that to anyone besides Hinata in…months…”

 

“More like a couple of weeks,” Tsukishima muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

“Just toss to me! I’ll score and win! I’m the ace, after all!” Tanaka said, puffing out his chest proudly. Kinoshita sighed. At least his fellow second year didn’t take of his shirt in celebration.

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “We’re doomed.”

 

“Listen you little-“

 

“I could step on you,” Tsukishima said bluntly, pushing his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose. “Tell me the truth, when’s the last time you were able to score when Noya was on the opposite team?” There was a moment of silence and Tsukishima scoffed. “That’s what I thought.”

 

Ukai yelled for them all to get into position and Kinoshita couldn’t help but stare at the door a bit wistfully. The year before, he had walked through those doors and had been greeted by the team, a cake, and streamers. Kind of like the party they had for Kiyoko a month ago. It had become sort of a tradition at Karasuno but…well, maybe the tradition had died when Suga left. Suga had always been the one to organize everything. Now that he had retired from the team, that job would fall to…

 

…actually, who _did_ that job fall to?

 

Kinoshita tried to think of his teammates planning something like that. Narita was certainly someone that cared about his friends and teammates enough to want to do something like that, but he was also extremely forgetful. Kinoshita had to call him each night to remind him to do his homework…and they weren’t in the same class. Ennoshita was too stressed with his new captaincy. Tanaka and Noya…no. Kinoshita shuddered about what those two would come up with if it was up to them to plan a party. Same with Kageyama and Hinata, actually. Their idea of a party would just be to play volleyball, the same as they did every other day. And Tsukishima…well, he was certainly organized enough. He could take something like that over easily. But he couldn’t see the blond actually doing something like that. It would show that he actually cared about his teammates…

 

…yeah, that wasn’t going to happen.

 

Maybe Yamaguchi? Kinoshita’s eyes slid over to the younger boy. He was organized, driven, and he cared about the team. Actually, he would probably make a good captain, after they left next year. A bit anxious but –

 

Kinoshita winced. He certainly wasn’t the one to judge someone about being anxious.

 

He turned his focus onto the game. If he wanted to step foot on the court next year, his last year, then he needed to prove himself now. Who knows what could happen within the next few months? With them going to Nationals, there was a chance they would have an influx of talented first-years. He knew he wasn’t the only one thinking it. Even Hinata had loudly declared that he wasn’t going to be on the sidelines. While Hinata’s position was probably safe – they all knew that Hinata and Kageyama were two of the biggest reasons their team had made it as far as they had – Kinoshita was easily replaceable. He needed to focus now and show that he was a good fit for the winning team they had.

 

They were halfway through the match when the gym doors slid open. “Can we play?” a familiar voice called out. Kinoshita turned, eyes wide. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Kyoko were standing by the door. Kinoshita’s eyes dropped down to the large cake in Suga’s hands. “Part of the birthday celebration!” Suga continued brightly, walking over and placing the cake on a table that Kinoshita had just now noticed Yachi had been setting up.

 

Daichi followed after him, pizza boxes piled in his arms. Kinoshita’s stomach grumbled at the smell that wafted by him. “You guys look like you could use some evening out,” he said with a smile. He looked toward Ennoshita challengingly. “What do you say, captain?”

 

Ennoshita’s eyebrows rose. “I was expecting you to be here earlier. Suga and I can join Team B. You and Asahi join Team A.”

 

“We got a bit distracted,” Suga said brightly as he stretched his arms over his head. “We would have been here sooner.” Kinoshita heard the words being said but his eyes were fixed on the table on the far side of the gym. This…this had been planned? The third years had come here for him? “Kinoshita?” His eyes snapped up, meeting Suga’s. “You didn’t think we forgot about you, did you?” Suga asked, his voice light and teasing.

 

And all he could do was stare at his team with wide eyes as they began to laugh.


End file.
